Gamble
by The Clover of Damnation
Summary: Whadda ya say? I'm ready to gamble. It's time to play the game...! SONOUGE oneshot


It had been quite a while since he had been on any type of mission. Sure, it was just a small one, but it gave him something to do! This was a chance for him to go on out, and give himself a good long run.

The rush of the wind blowing all around him felt nice between and thru cobalt quills. Emerald eyes loved the grassy sunny scene stretching as far as he could see.

_I'd better stop admiring the view, and keep a look out for that light blue Chaos Emerald…_ Sonic reminded himself making a skidding stop upon a cliff edge.

Down below him was a vast sea of brushing meadows with the spots of rolling hills and trees. If he wasn't on a search for that emerald… he'd lie himself upon the area he was standing on. Then he'd kick back and watch the clouds drift by…

That is when an eye blinding glistening caught his attention! It was coming from one of the displaced hills.

_Looks like I'll get a chance to relax after all…_ Those were the hero's thoughts as a smirk stretched across his face. Revving up his feet, he charged on towards his destination.

---

"Hmm… that emerald should be around here some where…" Mused a certain ivory bat to herself. "I was assured that is was in this particular area. The descriptions meet the ones that I was told about…"

As soon as she had received the word and location of a particular light blue Chaos Emerald, Rouge the Bat didn't hesitate to fly off! She wanted to obtain it before those damned Sonic Heroes would! It was rightfully here! After all, she was a coinsurer of jewels…

Looking off into the distance underneath her levitating body, cerulean orbs started to scan the plains for any sight of that jewel. Then they lite up when the glimmering of something from one of the grassy green hills sparked her interest!

(That must be it!) Smirking to herself, the promiscuous bat darted on downward at the area to claim her prize!

---

As Sonic was making his way up the hill, he was able to finally tell if what he saw shining in the distance was of what he was looking for. To his delight it was indeed that Chaos Emerald he was instructed to find!

About the time a gloved hand reached for it… jade eyes widened at seeing, feeling another gloved hand touching his!

"Rouge…?"

"Sonic…"

There was no way she was going to lose this emerald to blue boy! As far as she was concerned, she found it first! It was HER emerald! No one else's!

"It seems you found the Chaos Emerald I had lost along with me…" Began the spy with a small smirk on her glossed lips, and a calm expression upon her face. Though she seemed cool and collected on the outside…! _Sonic might not be the sharpest blue color in a box or crayons, but he's not stupid as that echidna is! I just hope that he falls for my little white lie and gives me my emerald_. "This must be embarrassing for you. I mean, you rushed over to pick up this emerald only to discover it's someone else's… What a sham… I am gratefully sorry…" She even gave him apologetic eyes so he'd defiantly buy it. And to frost the icing on the cake, she added the pouting bottom lips.

Okay. How dumb did she think he was?! I mean, he wasn't Knuckles, granite he didn't mean to COMPLETLEY insult him, but that lie wasn't going to work on him! He knew how greedy the bat girl was when it came to any type of jewel. She would do just about anything to make sure it was hers!

Just about the time he opened his mouth to some how get her to realize that he was leaving with the emerald… He found himself being entranced by those baby blues that looked so sad asking for forgiveness… And that pouted out lip didn't help either!

Rouge inwardly smirked as she not only had the cerulean hedgehog frozen in his tracks by her drop-dead gorgeous looks, but by also feeling his hand's grip growing light on the Chaos Emerald.

"I can see you understand my situation." Gripping the sides of the emerald in her direction tightly, the sexy bat was getting ready to pull away what was rightfully hers! "And since you do, I'll just be off with my emerald now."

But as she began to step away with her prize, she was halted in her tracks! She was NOT expecting what had conspired!

Sonic launched at her pressing his lips against hers! Those gloved hands of his snaked around that luscious body of hers holding her so firmly to his! About that time she felt a pair of front teeth snag a hold of bottom lip to nibble away at it… That Chaos Emerald fell from out of a gloved hand!

Rouge knew that the blue boy was filled with surprises, but this took the cake! She was not used to this type of reaction! Most of the men she encountered that she had to removed out of her way either were too stupid when it came to women, or were putty after she was done with them! Come to think of it… she kind of liked this reaction…

Pulling away, the blue blur blushed in embarrassment when he had realized what he had done! "Sorry about that…" A gloved hand reached backwards rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know what came over me…" He spoke truthfully.

Smirking to herself once more the blanco bat raised a manicured gloved finger up to a peach chest. It made little swirling motions while those bright blue eyes made their magic on green ones. She was going to kill two birds with one stone!

"I'll make a deal with you…" Was what she began to say into a blue ear.

The breath emitting from that sensuous voice tickled the inside of the ear causing it to lower to shield that area. Blue eyelids slowly covered a pair of hazy jet eyes, and a content grin made its way to the hedgehog's muzzle. "Hmh…?" He sighed out.

"Let me have that emerald, and I can assure you that this little accident will happen again as many times as you'd like." Offered the bat girl with her smirk widening. "Whadda ya say? I'm ready to gamble. It's time to play the game."

Sonic was caught in a rut here! One part of him was telling him not to give her the emerald, while another was telling him to surrender to her! Those blue legs of his were starting to feel like noodles wanting to give out! Hell, his entire body felt like it was melting!

"Well blue boy? I'm waaaaiting…!" Remarked Rouge with a small teasing laugh behind her words.

Hearing that made the hero smirk before he turned to her swiftly grabbing both of her arms. Emerald eyes sparkled of mischief as they bore into sapphire ones. "I'll play you're game, but can you keep up?" He challenged having his grin stretch across his muzzle.

A gloved hand snuck underneath a chin bringing the hedgehog's face close to hers. "Honey, you have NO idea!"


End file.
